slovknigfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Steevenusx
Hi, welcome to Slovknig Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Basic Words page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Slavocracy (Talk) 23:54, 9 May 2009 basic words i send you 3 messages by e-mail. Now i need a rest but i will back at slovknig in 1-2h. how suppose. Memeber just adding, words to existing pages if you want. and check what new on father page ;] i create two news templates to hrvatski language version and czech. Slavo90 17:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you Slavo. I did make changes earlier to the English page that you requested. I just made some changes to the main Slovioski page (cleaned up the English). I still am learning how to work with "Wiki" pages. :) Blago Te! --Steevenusx 03:50, 26 July 2009 (UTC) *Ok, thank you for help. Dont worry i learning how using wikia coding much longer than you;] ok. i start thinking on moving on separate "rozumiete?" section into new template. Slovknig template will be more clearly. Also slovknig template will be shorter, just slavic words. Discusion about slovioski word i move to page talk?And dont make transcription into latin from russian cirillic, all we know that, like other people iterested in slavs. If someone want he do it self by transcriptor like on slovianski page. That creating you more work, and if you make words in latin from cillic so we shall also from latin to cirillic? it doesn't have big sense We can also made something in this style with Slovio, Slovianski and BCS(bosnian, croatian,serbian language). In that case example another example in other alphabetSlavo90 **Tak. To ma sens. (Aby przenieść "razumiete" do innej strony, oraz z pominięciem transliteracja Cyrylica liter łacińskich liter) --steevenusx help with slovknig native templates Hey, can you help me with russian language?i need translation of plural, singular, formation. Look here Template:SlovknigRusskij on every page with these sort templates on down under documention u see a navbox to other language versions. No one from Russians dont answer to my post on su from few days. Now, i creating slovenian version. Before i end all these basic tables for languages i can't adding template because i know that i will must it add again in future, when i change template. more work.And when you answering please do it on my user page, so i will know you that. i will have orange banner when someone edit my user talk Slavo90 16:21, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, I will help on the Russian. I cannot do it immediately. Tak, będę pomagać na rosyjski. Nie mogę tego zrobić natychmiast, ale później. --Steevenusx 17:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) **okay, thanks. Do it, when you will have free time. Just edit this template Template:SlovknigRusskij. Dont worry if you change smth in bad way i just rollback your edition. Memeber i asking only for these 3 words in table in polish, dont adding this template, to other pages. And in free time send me that message in Polish, Slavo90 17:30, 26 July 2009 (UTC) new pages Slavo: You wrote: "...(Re)Member i asking only for these 3 words in table in polish,..." Które trzy słowa w polskim? I gdzie? Daj mi link. --Steevenusx 20:35, 26 July 2009 (UTC) here-Template:SlovknigRusskij, these words are:liczba, pojedyńca, mnoga. Slavo90 08:53, 27 July 2009 (UTC) *SLAVO - SO "TAT" helped you with proper Russian words for liczba, pojedyńca, mnoga. So, You do not need any help on this (Otlično!) *I WILL WORK ON NEXT REQUEST (niž) --Steevenusx 01:05, 30 July 2009 (UTC) *okay, napisałem mniej więcej w Template:Slovknig jak dodawać nowe strony. Proszę popraw to bo nawet nie przypomina to angielskiego ;]. Na dole strony z szablonem masz kod ktory trzeba wkleić na nową stronę i uzupełnić. jeśli na stronach ktore uzupełniałeś, pokazuje } to znaczy ze w kodzie szablonu brakuje | bcs= exactly these same words. Postanowiłem nie czekać na pomoc odnosńie "native tables". te ktorych brakowało dodałem po ang. Mozna je dodawać, bo jak poprawie szablon nie bedzie trzeba poprawiać tego na każdej ze stron. *Mogłbyś przetłumaczyć Template:SlovknigSlovioski na slovioski? żzeby wyglądał jak tabelka np polska, chorwacka? Edit her like normal page. If you do smth in bad way with this template, just click undo in history, and using preview when you editing. Dont worry i repair it, jeśli naprawdę coś pójdzie źle. *prosze odpisuj mi tu: User talk:Slavo90 Slavo90 14:46, 27 July 2009 (UTC) each vs every What is the difference between each and every? (you can aswer here, so one discussion will be on one site;) --Poloniak 15:40, 28 July 2009 (UTC) each English word each implies one - whereas every implies all –adjective 1. every one of two or more considered individually or one by one: "'''each' stone in a building"'' "a hallway with a door at '''each' end"'' –pronoun 2. every one individually; each one: "'''Each' had a different solution to the problem"'' –adverb 3. to, from, or for each; apiece: "They cost a dollar '''each'"'' __________________________ every –adjective 1. being one of a group or series taken collectively: "We go there '''every' day."'' 2. all possible; the greatest possible degree of: "'''every' prospect of success."'' —Idioms 3. every bit, in every respect; completely: "This is '''every' bit as good as she says it is."'' 4. every now and then, on occasion; from time to time: "She bakes her own bread '''every' now and then. Also, every once in a while, every so often. 5. every other, every second; every alternate: "milk deliveries '''every' other day."'' 6. every which way, in all directions; in disorganized fashion: "I brushed against the table, and the cards fell '''every' which way."'' ___________________________ Synonyms: 1. each and every are alike in having a distributive meaning. Of two or more members composing an aggregate, each directs attention to the separate members in turn: "'''Each' child'' (of those considered and enumerated) received a large apple." Every emphasizes inclusiveness or universality: "'''Every' child'' (of all in existence) likes to play" Usage note: The adjective "each" is always followed by a singular noun: "'''each' person; each book." When the adjective follows a plural subject, the verb agrees with the subject: ''"They '''each' dress in different styles. The houses each have central heating."'' When the pronoun each comes immediately before the verb, it always takes a singular verb: "'''Each' comes'' (not come) from a different country." When the pronoun is followed by a phrase containing a plural noun or pronoun, there is a tendency for the verb to be plural: "'''Each' of the candidates has'' (or have) spoken on the issue." Some usage guides maintain that only the singular verb is correct, but plural verbs occur frequently even in edited writing. It is also sometimes said that the pronoun each must always be referred to by a singular pronoun, but again actual usage does not regularly observe this stricture: "'''Each' member of our garden club had their own special interests."'' In the most formal speech and writing, singular verbs and pronouns occur more frequently than plural: "'''Each' member … had his own special interests."'' The use of plural forms, especially plural pronouns, has been increasing in the United States, partially because of the desire to avoid using he or his to refer to a female. (equal rights of male and female - even in language) Anyone, anybody, everyone, everybody, no one, someone, and somebody follow the same general patterns of pronoun agreement as each. --Steevenusx 16:33, 28 July 2009 (UTC) help page Tworzę coś w stylu pomocy, może się Ci przyda.Slavo90 19:09, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Tak. To wygląda pomocne. Dzięki! --Steevenusx 19:41, 28 July 2009 (UTC) slovknig template Stefan, sprawdziłem, wszystko ok. Kopiuj po prostu to co jest w tabeli. Myśle że kopiujesz kod z tabelką w której się znajduje. i think you coping with blue table, where code is located. --Slavo90 18:49, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Template codes "In table on right, i see weird words in style {{uppersorbian} and i dont know how i can repair this problem." These symbols are a part of code of table. Maybe someone change table, or delete part of code on page? Just look on these images. If you have more question about that, leave me message and i will help you. Slavo90 File:Problem2.PNG|You see something in this style? File:Problem2a.PNG|Lets look on code of page File:Problem2b.PNG|Now you understood from where these symbols come? Category:Problem words Stefan, please if you creating new talk page where you describing problem, please add a category on end, just add this text Category:Problem words but dont copy with table. Slavo90 06:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Cyrillic transliteration I want to ask you some questions about transliteration of cyrillic words in Slovknig. 1) what rules must the transliteration follow? phonetic or spelling or whatever? 2) do we need that much? Thank you, answer here. --Moraczewski 13:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) RESPONSE: I am not clear on your question. Slovknig > Словкниг How could this be transliterated differently from Latin to Cyrillic? --Steevenusx 15:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) basic words ok, do as you wish, just leave link to basic word page. i invited few more peope from forum, so we see who come to slovknig. i will creating now templates in this style like on numbers pages, and maybe category for języki których brakuje? np jeśli brakuje słowa chorwackiego i bułgarskiego tylko, dodam category:hr needed, bg needed not visible on page but in this category bedą brakujące słowa?--Slavo90 15:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Transliteration Sorry, I thought it was you who made the latin transliteration of Russian, Ukrainian, Belarussian and Bulgarian words in Slovknig. RESPONSE: Andrej, I may have made some tranlits from CYRILLIC to LATIN early on (for the individual words). But then Slavo suggested that we simply post the Cyrillic "in Cyrillic" only - since most people here can read Cyrillic letters. So I stopped any translit (EXCEPT earlier today I posted Serbian word for forward in Latin letters from its automatic translit at VOTING MACHINE) --Steevenusx 20:11, 4 August 2009 (UTC) *oh, i forget one thing JoVana adding serbian words in that way one alphabet/second alphabet. Because serbs usings both alphabets so this is only exception from this rule. Slavo90 05:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) pending words yes, ofc i will do that. Slavo90 10:37, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Verbal aspect There is a question. The dictionary entrys for Slavic verbs in most languages should be presented in either one aspect (usually imperfective) or both (imperfective_/_perfective). For the moment there is quite a mix in some articles. I think it would be better to present both aspects with _/_ between. --Moraczewski 09:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) YOU RAISE A GOOD POINT, ANDREJ! When I entered the data for the word Answer, I questioned whether I should even enter the definitions for the verbs - or just enter the noun forms? I went ahead and entered both, not giving specific indication whether the the verbs entered for the natural Slavic languages were perfective or imperfective - figuring that we could address that point later in our ongoing editing process. I had considered changing the name of the word heading - and adding a second word heading - to distinguish between a noun versus a verb - e.g. Answer (n) and Answer (v); but I could not figure out how to change the heading. The other issue which came up for me was that in the various forms of definitions, most of the online dictionaries do not detail the aspect of their verbs. Finally, for Slovioski and Slovio, perfective verbs are formed by adding the prefix zu-''' to the verb (regardless if the Slovioski or Slovio form used is perfective in the original natural language). '''SO, THE QUESTIONS NOW ARE: *''Do we have separate entries to distinguish between different forms of each WORD - Noun, Verb, Adjective, Adverb, itd.?'' - OR *''Do we list all variations within the same ENTRY?'' --Steevenusx 15:49, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I would suggest make separate articles for verbs, nouns and adjectives. About the aspect I still doubt... Yes, for Slovio and Slovioski for sure, aspect is absent. But for other? For example, there are such pairs as помогать/помочь - quite different forms of same verb. --Moraczewski 19:34, 11 August 2009 (UTC) STEEVEN'S RESPONSE: For individual natural languages, we should include both verbal aspects. --Steevenusx 19:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I suggest using scheme as follows: imperfect / perfect. -- 09:05, 12 August 2009 (UTC) > SOGLOSIM S TOBEM! However, what if we only know one aspect? - Slovenian is an example (the online dictionaries for it are terrible). What about Bulgarian - do they use aspects? (I don't know. Bulgarian, presumably, no longer uses declensions - or very little, opting instead for prepositions (like English & the Romance Languages). --Steevenusx 14:26, 12 August 2009 (UTC) If we know only one aspect, then we leave it so, and wait until a native speaker will correct us if we are wrong. Yes, I have an impression (I didn't check) that South Slavic languages don't use aspects. Aspects appeared in the languages that had lost Imperfect, Past Imperfect, Aorist and Plus-quam-perfect verb tenses, but these tenses are still used in South Slavic languages. --Moraczewski 16:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) "Aspects appeared in the languages that had lost Imperfect, Past Imperfect, Aorist and Plus-quam-perfect verb tenses..." I did not know that - or at least, I did not put 2 + 2 together to realize that. I read that Bulgarian does, indeed, retain/use the Aorist - from earlier discussions I have had with a Polish linguist named "Grzegorzj" (who has an extensive Polish etymology and grammar site online). I find that most interesting - perhaps from a migration standpoint - did the Bulgars migrate first from the "core" of the Slavic language - and, then isolate themselves for centuries, such that the remaining Slavics lost the Aorist, substituted Aspects, etc.? Look at the DNA chart differences between the Bulgars and the other Slavic tribes - could be a clue. But that is a whole other topic of discussion! Enough! Dost! --Steevenusx 16:53, 12 August 2009 (UTC) rational numbers I saw what you both did with the rational numbers. I have a question, wouldn't it be better and easier to make the rule "jedin na deset" = 1/10 instead to make a new word?--Poloniak 19:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) "jedin na deset" (itd) is always automatically an OPTION that anyone can use. Perhaps this can be stated in a separate "numbers" article here at Wiki? :) --Steevenusx 20:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Jedin na deset was the etymological source for the word "11": jedin-na-deset -> одиннадцать in Russian, so it will not go for 1/10. However, the most common name for 1/10 is jedna desetja cxast (1/3 - jedna tretja, etc...) Moraczewski. However - "jedin na deset" (1 on 10) is different from "jedin-na-set" - the official Slovioski word for "eleven" --Steevenusx 07:45, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Anyway we can't be sure that there will be no misunderstanding. Moraczewski WELL....' considering all of the FALSE FRIENDS between and among Slavic languages, I do not think such a misunderstanding would be remarkable. --Steevenusx 09:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't see the problem, so let's make "jedin nad desat" so it's logical: "1 above 10" and that's what's the rational number looks like.--Poloniak 18:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Poloniak! Itak, li ti predložiš že upitrebime slovo "nad" zamestuo "na" '?' ......("over"'' vs. "on") Sooooooooo.... are you proposing we use "nad" instead of "na" ?' ......("over"'' vs. "on") --Steevenusx 20:08, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I am out. Figure it out yourselves please. I think we should not invent anything and say like the people say. Jedna tretja, jedna cxetvertja, jedna petja, why to change anythig? --Moraczewski 21:53, December 16, 2009 (UTC) On the one hand I would say we could use nad instead of na if it is better understandable. On the other hand I think Andrej is right because he is the only one which use a Slavic language in EVERY case. I speak a household Polish... My propose is to use nad because it is easy and understandable and if people use such things like Andrej wrote it is kind of slang and it is ok as well. What you think?--Poloniak 22:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) '''That works for me!! NAD it is!!! --Steevenusx 00:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Steeven, you must have misunderstood me! People do not use nad or na in this case! I've never seen a thing like jedin na* deset for 1/10!!! That's why I am against both nad and na. And the main reason is that jedin-na*-deset SOUNDS alike jedin-na-set!!! People will be confused, I tell you! --Moraczewski 06:46, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Take in account that Bulgarian for 11 is единадесет = jedin-na-deset or sounds quite the same as jedin-nad-deset --Moraczewski 06:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- OJ! I myself will use numbers: 1/10, 2/3, 3/4 itd In the legal work that my kolegi do, they do use words for fractions - and EVERYONE uses the SLOVIO form: "-tink" - which "we" have changed in the dictionary to "-tinka" to be in sync with Slavic form. So, I propose that we use the following "levels": :*'1 - jedna tretja' ................(you realise that we are now creating a "feminine" jedin?) :*'2 - tretina' :*'3 - tritinka'* :*'4 - 1/3' :*'1 - jedna cxetvertja' :*'2 - cxetvertina' :*'3 - cxetiritinka'* :*'4 - 1/4' :*'1 - dva tretje' :*'2 - dva tretini' :*'3 - dva tritinki'* :*'4 - 2/3' * = currently-used term by Kolegi Steevenusxa --Steevenusx 07:26, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Andrej, this is an example which I found in the internet: "(...) że jeden Włoch na trzech (34,2%) ma nadwagę, podczas gdy jeden na dziesięć (9,8%) jest otyły.". Of course "jedna trzecia Włochów ma nadwagę, podczas gdy jedna dziesiąta jest otyła" is the same sentence with the same message. In Polish language it works without problems, that's why I proposed it.--Poloniak 15:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) We use in Russian: один из десяти - one from ten; sometimes; but it is not a word for 1/10! It is just a construction meaning: one object of ten objects. You can't say that talking about numbers, for example, 1/10 kg can't be expressed as jedin na deset kilogramov, it should be jedna desetja kilograma or jedna desetina kilograma. So I suggest not using jedin na deset for 1/10 - to avoid conflicts (the most notable one is with Bulgarian единадесет) and similar constructions. Let us follow Steeven's previous post. Moraczewski. -- 06:32, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Main page Hm idk what u’re speaking about, for me it apears in latinic. — Tat1642 18:54, December 29, 2009 (UTC) human, man, husband I started a new google wave.--Poloniak 19:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC) order The order in the box doesn't change the order in the article, see this change --Poloniak 16:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC)